An automobile is mounted with an electrical junction box. There are various electrical junction boxes of various structures. One known example of such electrical junction box includes an inner cover, as shown in FIG. 8 (refer to PLT 1).
As shown in FIG. 8, an electrical junction box 301 includes a block 302 to which a relay and a fuse are to be attached on the side of an upper face 302a and to which an electric wire 309 is to be attached on the side of a lower face 302b, an undercover 303 arranged to be attached on the side of the lower face 302b of the block, and an inner cover 304 arranged to be attached on the side of the lower face 302b of the block 302 to regulate a wiring path of the electric wires 309.
The undercover 303 includes a peripheral wall 330 and a flat bottom wall 331. A cutout portion 333 for drawing out the electric wires 309 is formed on one face of the peripheral wall 330 and on the bottom wall 331.
The inner cover 304 holds the electric wires 309 between the lower face 302b of the block 302 and the inner cover 304 and thereby regulates the electric wires 309 not to protrude outward from the side face of the block 302. Thus, when the undercover 303 is to be attached to the lower face 302b of the block 302, the inner cover 304 prevents the electric wires 309 from being caught between the side face of the block 302 and the peripheral wall 330 of the undercover 303.